Larxene's Replacement
by The Night Creatures
Summary: it's better inside. i stink at writting summaries. AxelXOC DISCONTINUED
1. You Found Me

**Chapter 1**

"…_I've become comfortably numb until you opened up my eyes to what its like when everything's right…" -You Found Me, Kelly Clarkson_

I was sitting at the edge of the small hidden lake, which I had found a month ago, for who knows how long. It was know in a legend as The Crystal Lake. "It is said to be impossible to find and only a few rare "special" people could find it. The legend said that these people had a magical healing power and created this lake and only they, along with their children, could find it. But it was also said that most of these people were shrouded in darkness. And they became the Dark Ones and the others, the Light Ones. The Dark Ones declared a war against the Light Ones for the Lake and the land. To this day no one can remember who won and who lost. Just that a lonely girl cast a powerful spell onto Crystal Lake. Hiding it forever, never to be seen again." I remembered the towns Mayor saying to the children. _Yeah, well I guess that they never thought that I would find it. _I sighed and looked out over the lake.

"Why am I drawn to this lake? I've ended up here ever since I found it. Why?" I asked out loud to no one. I sighed again and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. _I should start heading back to the town, but no one would really notice if I stayed here anyway. No one likes me. _I stood up and stretched. I could feel that something was wrong. I started looking around to try and figure out why I felt that something was wrong and I saw a figure go behind the waterfall into the secret cave. _They look like their hurt. _ I ran around the lake and towards the entrance to the cave. I hated going behind the waterfall. I mean, yeah its gorgeous but, I always got wet. I preferred being near fire than water and wet. I pushed that discomfort aside as I walked behind the waterfall. _Weird. I didn't get soaked like I normally do. _ I gasped when I saw the person lying holding his arm. I was sure that they had more open wounds to, because a small puddle of blood was forming. I didn't know if the person was male or not because they had their hood up. I walked closer and asked,

"How bad are you hurt?" They jumped, startled that someone else was there, and turned towards me.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Please let me see your wounds. I can help you."

"Fine." I walked over and sat down on my knees.

"You're going to have to take off your coat."

"It's a cloak. Get it right," they snapped. I bit my lower lip to stop from crying. I didn't need a stranger yelling at me like everyone in the town did when they saw me. They removed their cloak and black shirt. In front of me was a really hot guy. His red hair spiked in every direction, defied gravity, gorgeous emerald eyes, and small teardrop tattoos underneath them. But I knew that when I healed his wounds, he would call a fucking freak and kick me. He had a deep gash across his chest and a very deep cut going up and down his arm. I sighed inwardly and placed my hands over his arm. I knew this was going to use up all my energy already. A light blue glow appeared around the wound and it began to heal itself.

"How are you able to do that?" he asked. I was surprised that he didn't try and move away from me when he saw it.

"I don't know. I guess I was born with the ability to do this. I'd love to ask my parents…" I trailed off. His arm, surprisingly, healed quickly and I moved my hands away and looked down.

"I need you to lay down on your back so I can get your chest," I quietly said.

"Or you can sit on my legs," he said a hint of laughter in his voice. I blushed and mumbled,

"I could do that." I moved and sat on his legs and placed my hands over his chest (I hope you know where this is going), blushing even more and still not looking at him.

"Why can't you ask your parents?"

"I-I live on the streets. I don't have a home or family. The town thinks I'm a freak and I normal sleep in an ally way in the cold," I said. His chest was almost done when he spoke again.

"Why do they think you're a freak?"

"Because of this power I have to heal people."

"Still that doesn't give them the right to call you that, um?"

"Roxanne Roy Roth."

"To call you that Roxanne." The way he said my name sounded sexy. I moved my hands away from his chest and said,

"You're completely healed now." I got up to leave and he stopped me.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got memorized?" I made the mistake of turning around to look at him. A strong heat wave knocked me onto my back and he was straddling me and had my hands pinned down.

"A-Axel! W-What are y-you doing?" I stuttered. He bent down closer to my face and my faced turn as red as his hair. Axel chuckled some and moved even closer until our noses were touching.

"Making sure you don't go anywhere Roxie." When he called my Roxie, I realized that I knew who he was before he had told me his name a minute ago.

"L-Lea?" I asked.

"I was but not any more," he said smirking. _That's his smirk. Lea's famous mischievous smirk when he was up to something. He was the only one who didn't call me a freak and stood up for me. _Axel's lips brushed against mine when he spoke.

"Don't you remember _**us**_?" My sea-foam green eyes locked with his emerald green eyes. I couldn't look away. _How can I not? You had your arm around my waist everyday before you disappeared._

"Y-Yes." I could feel my blush deepen if I could go any redder than what it all ready was.

"You were mine then and still are." Axel connected our lips and my head started spinning. I felt a heat traveling through out my body just from his kiss. He had taken my kiss from me and this was never how I pictured I would get it. He pulled away and said,  
"I told you the day before I disappeared that I'd find you again." _And you did. But I never thought that you would._


	2. Get Out Alive

**Chapter 2**

"…If you want to get out alive, oh, run for your live…" – Get Out Alive, Three Days Grace

Axel let me leave and go back to the town, but under one condition. I had to meet him at noon in the town square. As I walked into the town and out of the woods, people started glaring at me and telling me to go back into the woods. I started crying and took off running further into the town, but the name calling and jeering got worse. I tripped over my own feet and ended up sprawled out on the ground. The town's main bully, Marcus, came over and grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet. My hands flew up to my hair. I saw our reflection in one of the stores windows and saw he had a pocketknife out.

"Cut the witch's hair off!" everyone chanted. Marcus grinned wickedly and cut my long raven black hair off. He shoved me to the ground before kicking me hard in my stomach. Someone grabbed my arm gently and pulled me up to my feet. I looked up because they were a few inches taller than me and it was axel.

I hugged him and sobbed into his chest. Axel saw the pain I was in and wrapped an arm around my waist. He held his other hand out to the side and a weapon appeared.

"If you're going to pick on someone Marcus, I suggest that you leave Roxanne alone before you get burnt."

"Always loved to threaten people Lea. But you could never go through with it when it involved protecting that witch," Marcus said. Axel growled at Marcus.

"She's not a witch! She can't help that she's different!" yelled Axel. I looked up at him and quietly said,

"Please, just leave and I'll meet you tomorrow." He looked down at me shocked. But I knew he would listen to me. He all ways did. Axel's face saddened and he nodded. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead before leaving into the shadows. I turned around to see that everyone but Marcus. Suddenly it was like I couldn't breathe without Axel next to me._ Why? _Marcus grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the stone statue that was behind me. I was trapped against the statue and between Marcus, who looked like he was starting to change forms. His arms turned into sword blades and his eyes became a possessed red. His teeth became almost like shark teeth. He swung an arm at me and I ducked and managed to crawl away from him. But when I stood up I felt blood trickling down my right arm. _When did he hit me?_ I turned my head and he wasn't behind me anymore. I turned back around and jumped back as a blade came down inches from my face! He spun and the blades hit me across the chest and stomach. I fell backwards onto my ass and had to start rolling as he started swinging at me. _What the hell is he? _I quickly scrambled to me feet and started running with Marcus, or whatever he was, right behind me. _Maybe if I go into the woods he won't follow me. _I tripped over a small brick that was in the road and fell on my face. _Oh, I wish I had just gone with Axel when I had the chance. _I rolled onto my back and saw Marcus standing over top of me with a weird creature in his hand. It was black with twitchy antennas and beady yellow eyes. _I don't want to die! _I closed my eyes and raised my hands in the air like I was trying to keep the thing away from me. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to see that I had created a barrier in front of me. Marcus and the creature retreated back into the town and I sat there confused and scared. I had no clue what just happened to me. I stood up shakily and ran back to the lake. I jumped into the water, not caring that I still had my clothes on, and relaxed a little. This lake was the only way for my wounds to heal. I had no clue if I would ever be coming back here, so I swam over to the hidden entrance behind the waterfall and climbed up onto the ledge. Once I was on a flat surface, I walked deeper into the cave where I had made a makeshift bedroom. Quickly I found what I was looking for. A large, empty, glass bottle. I walked back to the waterfall and dove into the water still holding the bottle. When I surface, I uncorked the bottle and filled it with the water. _I hope if I drink the water it will still heal me. If it doesn't, I'm screwed. _I went and put the bottle back onto the ledge and swam around a bit before going back over to the cave to sleep.


	3. Keep Holding On

Chapter 3

"…_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end. There's no place to go, I won't give in…" –Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne _

I woke up probably at noon and freaked out.

"Oh man! I'm running late! Axel is going to be so mad at me!" I shouted to myself. I grabbed the bottle I had filled with the water and ran out of a side tunnel that had slipped my mind the other day. I ran all the way to the town square and sat down on the edge of the water fountain to catch my breath. I looked around but didn't see Axel anywhere. _Am I late or early? Or is he? Well, at least no one is here to make fun of me._ Axel's, well Lea's when he was know as that, younger brother Reno came walking over to me. I stiffened because I thought he would hit me. Instead, Reno looked me in the eyes and I saw a sadness that I had never seen there before.

"Roxanne I need to know."

"Know what?"

"Is he really alive? My brother?" he asked.

"Yes, he asked me to meet him here at noon, but I don't know what time it is," I said. Reno smiled and it reminded me of Lea's smile before he disappeared. Him and Reno were basically twins. Reno badly reminded me of what I had lost that day.

"It's eleven fifty-eight. Do you mind if I wait with you?"

"You're not going to make fun of me are you?"

"No. Lea always treated you like you were part of our family even though you weren't. He liked you a lot and I respect him too much to hurt you Roxanne." I smiled at him and nodded a yes. Reno sat down next to me and sighed. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and it looked almost like he was crying. I wanted to ask him why he was crying, but I didn't. Reno stood up, sat down, stood up, and sat back down again.

"Reno, he'll be here," I said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me and smiled taking my hand in his.

"You sure?" He looked so much like a sad little kid when he asked that.

"Promise. And I will stay by your side until he gets here Reno." Reno weakly smiled at me and laid his head on my shoulder; still holding my hand. I blushed and turned my head away.

"Isn't that cute," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head in the direction the voice came from and saw Axel.

"Shut up. You're late," I said to him. Reno sat up and looked over at Axel. He got up and walked over to Axel. It was scary seeing the two of them next to each other again. Cause now Axel did look a lot like a clone this time.

"Yo, Reno."

"Man Lea. What happened to you? Ma and dad sent the whole town to look for you when you left."

"I can believe that. How are they doing?"

"It's just me and ma now. Dad ran off three weeks after you did." Axel looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. I walked over and Axel asked me,

"What's in the bottle?" I remembered that he always played with fire, so I smirked.

"Fire's worst enemy. Water." I laughed inwardly at the look on his face. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"We need to get going. He wants to talk with you Roxanne," Axel said. I nodded and Reno asked,

"You'll both come back and visit won't you." I opened my mouth, but Axel spoke before I could.

"Depends if my boss lets me, Reno. Got it memorized?" Reno laughed and waved bye. When he left Axel turned to me.

"Well, I hope you can travel through the darkness without getting sick." I raised an eyebrow. Axel flicked his right hand out to the side and I watched as a black swirling mass formed in front of us. I gawked at it. _Should I go with him? _

Axel held his hand out to me and I hesitantly took it. He led me into the swirling mass of black and my vision became impaired. I couldn't see anything not even my feet when I looked down. I tightened my grip on Axel's hand and he pulled me closer. If I could see his face right now, I'd say that he was smiling. _Jerk. Just because you can see in this darkness doesn't give you the right to make fun of me._ Suddenly, I could see again. We were no long in that weird tunnel thing, but in front of two large white doors.

"Hand me the jar and I will go put it up in my room. Just stay here until I come back." I reluctantly gave him my jar of water and watched him disappear into another black swirling vortex. I closed my eyes and started to doze off until I heard someone cough. My eyes shot open and I jumped about twenty feet out of my skin. I turned around and saw someone else wearing the same cloak as Axel. He had long blue hair that came up in tuffs at the top, yellow eyes, and an X shaped scar in the middle of his face. And he didn't look happy. In truth, neither would I with that scar on my face. He raised his hand and was about to slap me out of his way until Axel stepped out of a black vortex.

"Yo, Saix. Shouldn't you be in there or did you just get back from the Superior's errand?" Saix looked to Axel and disappeared in a flurry of black.

"Stay away from him as much as you can." I looked up at Axel confused, but he didn't meet my gaze. The doors started opening and Axel motioned for me to follow him. We walked onto a big round platform surrounded by thirteen different sized thrones, all white. I saw two empty thrones. One was Axel's, but I didn't know which one. I looked at the other thrones to see who was sitting in them but they all had their hoods up. I looked up at the tallest throne and they spoke.

"Is this the girl?"

"Yes Superior. This is her," answered Axel.

"Girl, do you really have the power to heal people?"

"Y-yes sir. I do."

"Let's find out. Number II." Someone nodded and a weird gun appeared in their hand. They shot Axel in the shoulder and he fell down to one knee holding his arm.

"Lea!" I accidentally shouted. Some of the people murmured softly at what I just said. I moved closer to him and looked up, anger in my eyes. The one in the tallest throne seemed to think that was funny.

"If you can heal people as I've heard, heal him." I glared at him before I turned to Axel. I sat on my knees and placed my hands over Axel's right shoulder and the light blue glow appeared around the wound.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you Lea," I whispered to him. Axel grunted and I stayed quiet. After a while I moved my hands away.

"Your shoulder is healed now." I stood up when Axel did.

"She could prove useful to us. Give her Number XII's room. She will stay there until there's no further use for her." With that everyone left. I turned to Axel, scared. He looked down at me and took my hand.

"I'll show you to your room Roxanne." I nodded, not knowing what to say. Axel opened up another portal thing and I couldn't see anything again. So I closed my eyes. Axel let go of my hand and I opened my eyes. We where in a white room. I could tell that it was freshly painted too. Because I saw the paint can over in the corner.

"This is the room you'll be staying in until someone comes to get you." He moved to the closet and pulled out a black cloak and tossed it to me.

"See if it fits you." I nodded and put it on. Oddly, it fit perfectly on me.

"It fits Axel." He nodded and left through the door.


	4. I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 4

"…_Only when I stop to think about it, I. Hate. Everything about you. Why do I love you? …" –I Hate Everything About You, Three Days Grace_

Axel left and I stood there. _What did that guy mean when he said no further use for me? Are they going to kill me? _I sigh and went over to the bed. I sat down and placed my head in my hands. I don't know how long I sat there like that. But I jumped when I heard someone ask,

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see who spoke. They had a blonde mullet and blue eyes. They held a tray of food in their hands. He sat it down on a table across from where I was sitting at the end of the bed.

"It's really weird coming in here. Knowing that I'm not going to die by her hands anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Well this room belonged to the only female in the Organization before she got herself killed by Saix. Oh, I'm Demyx. I'm one of the few nice guys here. Axel's nice too. But only when he's not in one of his moods where he wants to burn anything in sight. And then there's Roxas. He's a good friend of Axel's, but me and him hang out together sometimes to," Demyx rambled on. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the tray and raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to the weird blob on the tray. _What is this? It doesn't even look edible._ I turn to Demyx.

"Did you cook this?" I asked. He smiled nervously at me and nodded.

"The only three who can cook anything really good are Xaldin, Luxord, and Zexion. But I couldn't find them anywhere and decide I would try to cook."

I sighed.

"Will you show me to the kitchen so I can cook something for us to eat?" I asked.

"Sure!" _That was easy. No argument. _Demyx opened a vortex and I groaned silently. I followed him into it and this time I could see in the darkness. _I wonder if it has to do with the fact that I have the cloak on? _As soon as I had thought it, we were in the kitchen. Demyx stood there waiting for me to do something. I sighed.

"I don't know where everything is in this kitchen Demyx." He wore and 'oh' expression and then proceeded to show me where everything was. After that I told him to sit at the table and wait. Soon the smell of fried chicken, biscuit steak, mashed potatoes, and gravy filled the air after I started cooking. I didn't know I could cook. _Maybe when I did have my real parents, they had taught me. _I thought.

"About ten more minutes then it will be ready to eat, Demyx," I said turning around. When I looked at the table, there were now four new people I had not met yet, Demyx, and Axel. The first person that caught my attention had pink hair. The next had an eye patch and his hair reminded me of a skunk's. After him, was someone with emo styled hair. Then a blonde man with a goatee. I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Guess I need to make some more now."

"What are you cooking?" asked the pinked haired man. Or at least I thought he was a he.

"I'm cooking fried chicken, biscuit steak, mashed potatoes, and gravy. Axel's had it before," I said shrugging.

"You've cooked for him before?" asked the guy with the eye patch.

"Yeah. When I knew him as Lea."

"What was he like then, love?" asked the blonde man. He had a British accent.

"Well, he was extremely arrogant. His hair was spiked down and he didn't have his tattoos. Reno is his twin brother. Hmmm… oh! And he always had his arm arou-"

"I don't want to talk about my past life. So shut the hell up Roxanne!" Axel yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table and standing up.

"And why not? You weren't much different then as now!" I yelled back.

"You know nothing about me any more! I'm not Lea any more!"

"So what? Like I care about that!"

"Good!"

"Then why did you pin me to the ground and kiss me?" Everyone at the table looked at Axel.

"I won't say that I didn't and I won't say that I did."

"Oh, so you did it on a whim? What am I to you Axel? A toy? A prize to be won? You and Reno were the only ones who stood up for me in that hell of a town!" I yelled throw the nearest object at him. Which was the metal spatula I was holding. He caught it right before it could hit him in the face. He threw it back at me and I grabbed it when it was an arms length away from me.

"I don't care any more about that place or the people there!" He yelled. I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but I didn't give a damn.

"I hate you!" I screamed at him before turning back to the stove to cook more food for the others.

"I hate you too!" Axel screamed and stormed off. No one talked, afraid that I would attack them if they did. I finished cooking enough food for everyone to eat and extra incase they wanted more. I placed the same amount of food on everyone's plates and carried all of the plates to them. I sat down across from the guy with the eye patch and smiled at all of them. Demyx took a bite of the fried chicken and smiled.

"This is really good Roxanne."

"Thanks Demyx. This is the first meal I've actually cooked in a long time. I'm glad it you like it." I began eating my food and everyone else theirs.

"Marluxia, throw me the pepper will ya?"

"Demyx is closer than I am Xigbar." Demyx sighed and tossed the pepper.

"I feel weird not knowing a name to a face," I said.

"Well I'm Marluxia. You can come to me about anything." Marluxia said.

"As if."

"Shut up!" Marluxia barked. Demyx opened his mouth and I stopped him.

"You don't need to say your name again." He shrugged and continued to eat. The person next to him moved his hair out of his face before speaking,

"I'm Zexion. I'll help you with almost any problem."

"Xigbar. The fun one."

"Oh please. You enjoy scaring everyone and helping Axel burn my poor garden down," snorted Marluxia. Xigbar rolled his only eye. I was curious as to why he only had one eye, but then again I shouldn't ask. Yet.

"I'm Luxord, love. Care for a game of poker?"

"Maybe later," I said. _Note to self: be careful around Luxord. _

"How'd you lose your right eye Xigbar?" I asked. Zexion looked up from a book he was reading, that wasn't there a few minutes ago, and smirked. Xigbar glared at him.

"Xigbar didn't get up early enough to remove his name from the bowl that was drawn from to baby sit me and got picked. He ended up getting some of Vexen's chemicals on my hands and got throw out of the lab, along with me. So he took me up to the dinning room and placed me in front of Xaldin. I pulled on his hair, he gave me food and silver ware, but I used my hands until Lexaeus came and put me in a chair and placed the plate of food and silver ware in front of me. Xigbar came back and thought I was going to give him a hug. Instead when he was close enough, I grabbed the fork and stabbed him in the eye," Zexion said.

I started laughing. And so did everyone else except Xigbar and Zexion.

"You still haven't gotten me back in the same eye yet Xigbar." Xigbar growled and left the room. When he did the laughter got louder and Zexion started laughing to. The laughing died down after a few minutes.

"What was all that about with Axel? We've never seen him that mad," Demyx asked. I looked down and started pushing the food around on my plate.

"He's been worse than that before."

"Worse?" asked Xigbar.

"Yeah, worse. It was the first time I was bullied because of my powers. The town's bully, Marcus, had cut his leg badly and I placed my hands over his leg and the light blue glow appeared and it healed him. The second I moved my hands away from his leg and turned around to leave; he grabbed me by my hair. He called me damn witch, and said I deserved to die. Then he pulled out a pocketknife and cut all my long hair off then pushed me to the ground. Right as Lea got there, Marcus kicked me hard in the stomach. Lea lost it. His father, his brother, and two other town's people had to restrain him."

"Why?" asked Marluxia.

"Lea had taken the knife and almost killed Marcus with it. Marcus did the same thing to me last night. But this time Axel didn't lose it and listened to me. I guess he remember the mayor's warning that if he touched Marcus again, he'd be shot fifty-six times. That was how many times he had cut Marcus." Demyx stood up and walked over to me. I looked up and he gave me a hug.

"Demyx, will you show me back to my room?" I asked, my voice threatening to break. He nodded and opened a vortex. He took me by the hand and led me into it and back to my room.

"Will you be okay Roxanne?" he asked. I nodded and he left. I threw myself face first onto the bed and started crying.

"I hate you. I hate what you've become, Axel," I softly sobbed into the pillow.


	5. Slipped Away

Chapter 5

"…_I remember it clearly. The day, you, slipped away. Was the day, I found it won't be the same…" –Slipped Away, Avril Lavigne_

**The day before**

"Lea!" I yelled running up to him. I told him to meet me at the town center around noon and I was late. I stopped running when I got next to him, so I could catch my breath. I looked him up and down and smiled. He was wearing the same outfit from the day he first stood up for me. His classic red shirt, black jeans, white converses, his red and black spiked bracelet that I had got him, his three black rings, his chain that connected to his front belt loop and connected to the back middle belt loop, and the handmade stone necklace I made him. It had taken me a week to make it look like flames. Lea wore that everyday, but he had never worn this outfit together since that day and I frowned.

"Why are you frowning Roxie?" asked Lea.

"You haven't worn this outfit in along time. That can't be good that you're wearing it now. Are you going somewhere?" I asked, worry spreading across my face. Lea moved closer to me and wrapped both arms around my waist, pulling me into him. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I'll tell you after you show me what you wanted to show me Roxie," he said. I nodded and he let me go and took my hand in his and we started walking towards the forest. Neither of us spoke for the longest time. Finally, I could see the edge of the lake. We walked up to the edge.

"This is what I wanted to show you, Lea. I'm the only one who knows that its here," I said in an almost whisper.

"It's gorgeous. Just like you," Lea said hugging me. I pulled away from him, my eyes sad.

"Where are you going?" He turned his head towards the lake.

"I'm leaving before something can happen to the town."

"Why?"

"A group of seven Nobodies are after me." _And threatened to turn everyone here into a heartless if I don't leave tomorrow morning. _He added to himself.

"So! You know full well what will happen if you leave! No one has messed with me ever since you said I was your girl! If you leave, Marcus will go back to hurting me!" I sobbed. Lea ran a hand through his red hair and sighed.

"I know. And I'm sorry Roxanne, but I have to leave," Lea said, still not looking at me.

"Why? Is it because they threatened you? I know you Lea. You've never run away when anyone threatened you. So why now?" Finally, he turned back to me.

"I don't want them hurting you, Roxanne. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they hurt you." Lea walked over to me and took off the necklace. He held it in one hand and took my right hand with his other and placed the necklace in my hand. I looked from it to him. But when I looked up he was already walking away.

"Lea!" He stopped and turned his head towards me.

"I'll find you again. And when I do, give that back to me," he said. He turned his head away from me and disappeared into the forest.

"I never said that I loved you," I whispered, sinking to the ground and crying, "Lea."

**The next day**

I was thrown to the ground. My arms cut up badly, a deep gash on my left cheek, and my right eye was turning black from where I was just punched.

"Where's he at Roxanne? I don't see him here to protect you," Laughed Marcus. I didn't answer. Marcus scoffed and kicked me hard in my stomach repeatedly. I bit my lower lip to keep the scream back while he kept kicking me. Tears streamed down my face and mixing with the blood on my cheek.

"Where is he little witch!" he yelled in my ear when he grabbed my hair and yanked me to my feet.

"I-I don't know!" I sobbed.

"Hey! Let her go!" Marcus shoved me to the ground as hard as he could and turned around.

"Well if it isn't the twin. Here to save the witch for him?"

"He's gone missing and the mayor wants everyone to meet in front of the town's library right now," said Reno. Marcus grunted and left with everyone following him. Reno walked over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay Roxanne?" I looked down.

"You should go to Reno. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he left. I started walking to the lake, tripping every so often. _Lea, I wish you didn't leave. Look at me, I'm pathetic and beat up. _I stopped at the edge of the lake before jumping in. The water felt so good on my skin and I could feel the cuts healing. When I finally surfaced for air, I almost screamed. The lake had been surrounded by little black creatures with yellow eyes. All looking at me hungrily.

"Wh-what are those things!" I yelled. One leapt into the air and towards me. My eyes widened in fear. I went to scream as it got closer to me and it suddenly went up in flames. I blinked confused, not sure what just happened. More jumped up and at me but got nowhere near me when two circular weapons flew through them and the creatures turned into darkness and vanished.

I watched the weapons return to their owner. I could see who they were because their hood hid their face. They charged forward and started killing the creatures. I started freaking out when someone grabbed my arm.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you. I'm just going to get you to safety." I looked at them and a hood also hid their face too. I blinked and we were in the cave.

I didn't even want to ask how I was already in the cave within a second.

"What are those things?"

"Heartless. And they're after your heart right now. Its weird seeing so many of them after one person. I guess you must have a really strong heart to have attracted so many of them." I sat there and looked at them like they were mental. Suddenly a blue sitar appeared in their hands. They strummed a cord and five clones appeared.

"Stay here until all five of these water clones disappear," they said running out of the cave. Slowly they started to disappear. When the last one finally disappeared, I ran out of the cave. No one was there. No trace of them what so ever.

"Who were they?"


	6. Stand In The Rain

Chapter 6

"…_So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when its all crashing down, you stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day what's lost can be found, when you stand in the rain…" –Stand In The Rain, Superchick_

I shot up in bed when I felt someone poke me in the face. I blinked a few times to clear my vision.

"Rise and shine. You've got training to do." When I could finally see who was talking, I groaned. I didn't want to be near him right now.

"I hope I'm not training with an arrogant ass like you Axel," I said. He opened a vortex and laughed.

"Tough luck. You're stuck with me until we can unlock your full potential," he said. I got off the bed and walked over to the swirling vortex.

"Do we have to use the vortex thing?"

"Its not a vortex, it's a corridor of darkness. And yes." I sighed and walked into the corridor. _I hate you Axel. And if you start smirking the second I fall on my ass, I'll trap you in a barrier. _

"Pick a weapon. And I'd pick carefully if I were you. Cause whatever you pick is your only weapon." _I'd like to have a weapon that's good for close, but what should I pick? _I looked at every weapon on the wall in front of me, but I still could pick one. Suddenly, I felt a weight in one of the cloaks pockets. I reached in and pulled out a key chain. It was half and half. Axel came over and looked at it.

"Looks like it might clip onto this weapon," he said handing me a sword.

"It's a katana. You can name your weapon later. Clip that onto the head of the handle."

"I will after you tell me what these two things mean," I said pointing at each half of the chain. He folded his arms across his chest.

"The side that is completely black, is half of the Nobodies' symbol. The one that is red and black, is half of the Heartless's symbol," Axel said annoyed. I rolled my eyes and clipped the chain to the sword. The handle turned white and the blade turned into a black angel's wing with red at the tip of what looked like real feathers even though it wasn't.

"Good. Now you have your weapon, so now we can work on your fighting ability," Axel said. I turned around to look at him but he had already appeared on the other side of the room. His weapons appeared in a flurry of flames and he threw them at me. I managed to run away from the wall and run under them. _If I get hit, I can't heal myself. Yet if he gets hit, I can heal him. I just have to make sure I don't get hit. _I popped up in front of him and swung the katana upward. It caught him across the chest and he stumbled backward. His weapons returned to his hands and I jumped back as fire shot up in a circle around us. He threw one of his weapons at me and I held the katana up to block it. The strength of the throw pushed me backwards towards the fire. I pushed the katana up and his weapon was flung upward and over onto the other side of the fire. When I ran forward some, he stepped back into the fire! I jumped into the middle of the ring of fire and started trying to spot him in the flames. But I couldn't. I barely avoided being hit by his weapon when it came flying through the flames and covered in them itself.

I quickly turned around and landed a sidekick on Axel's chest. He hadn't expected me to do that. Neither had I. Yet somehow I knew he would come from behind. I tried to do land a roundhouse kick on his shoulder, but he caught my foot and threw me. I knew I wouldn't land on the ground inside the fire, but I would end up in the fire. So right before I hit the wall of fire, I surrounded myself in a barrier. I landed on my back outside the fire.

"Roxanne!" Axel yelled. I stood up and ran back into the fire, still surrounded by my barrier. I was standing in the fire and ran around to where I would be directly behind him. I jumped up and out of the fire. I swung my katana downwards on his back and he stumbled forward. I made the barrier disappear.

"I don't think your suppose to let your guard down, ass hole," I said kicking him in the same spot I just cut him with my sword. Axel fell onto his stomach and the ring of fire disappeared. He rolled onto his back and I walked towards him, resting my katana on my right shoulder. I stopped in front of him.

"Why the hell are you pissed at me!"

"You want to know why Axel? I'm pissed at you for being such an ass. I might not know know you, but I do know that you're still the same damned person I knew then!" Axel stood up.

"You know nothing Roxanne!"

"Really? Because I recall you asking about your parents the other day. You still seem to care about that town!" Axel folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't give a shit what happens to any one from there!"

"Oh? So you wouldn't care if I had a death wish and went and got myself killed?" I yelled stepping towards him and pushing him backwards.

"No, I wouldn't! I'd let Marcus hurt you too!"

"Maybe you should've left me in that hell hole then!"

"Maybe I should've! And he is right, you are just a witch wanting attention from someone!" My eyes went wide when he said that to me. Then I felt over come with anger and sadness. I didn't know what to say to that.

So I landed a roundhouse kick to his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Marluxia walked in and didn't really notice him. I slammed the tip of my katana into the ground next to Axel's head.

"You're such an arrogant prick! I don't know why I even agreed to meet you the other day at the town center! You're such an ass!" I screamed and ran out of the room, pushing Marluxia out of the way. I ran until I found a door leading outside onto a balcony. I went out onto the balcony and sat down in front of one of stone benches near a rose bush. I sat with my back against the bench and pulled my knees to my chest. I hugged my knees and laid my head on top of my knees and began crying. I could hear thunder coming closer, but didn't care. _Maybe the rain can wash away my sorrow. _I stood up and walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked up into the sky. A raindrop landed on my face and I closed my eyes. My tears still falling.

"Who are you now Lea?" I whispered to myself. It was as soon as the words left my mouth that it began raining. I hung my head down. _It's like who I knew died and came back as someone I don't even know anything about. I remember you told me you'd give your life to protect me from anything. _

"I don't know who you are any more," I said quietly.

"I don't know who I really am either. And I'm sorry for today and yesterday." I opened my eyes and snapped my head up and turned around. There in the rain with me was Axel.

"Don't hate the rain?"

"I still do. I'm a fire element, the rain makes me useless." I turned away from him. I didn't care that it was raining; I didn't want him to see me crying.

"Roxanne." He sounded closer to me. I turned back to him and he was standing dead in front of me. I lifted my head up to look at him. Some of my short hair was plastered to my face. Axel moved my hair off my face with his hand. He placed both hands on my shoulders and slowly bent down. A blush crept across my face, as I looked him in eyes.

"A-axel?" Before I could say anything else, he connected our lips. My eyes went wide from shock before I relaxed into the kiss. Axel pulled away and said,

"I don't hate you Roxanne. I love you."


	7. Things I'll Never Say

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating quick enough. My computer at my mom's house got killed and I now have to use my aunt's computer. Anyway, please enjoy the next two chapters.

* * *

Chapter 7

"…_It don't do me any good. It's just a waste of time. What use is it to you, what's on my mind? If it ain't coming out, where not going anywhere. So why can't I just tell you that I care? …" –Things I'll Never Say, Avril Lavigne_

"I don't hate you Roxanne. I love you," Axel said. I looked down, not sure what to say.

"Roxanne?" I kept looking down. I was afraid to say anything. Axel touched my cheek and I stepped back.

"Axel. It's not you saying that, it's Lea," I said.

"No it's not. What would make you think that?" Axel asked.

"I- every time I look at you, I see him." Axel stepped closer and placed his thumb on my chin and his index finger under my chin and lifted my head up.

"Lea never kissed you, but I did." Axel pressed his lips to mine and I closed my eyes. Axel broke away and my head was spinning. I was confused and didn't know what to do. I looked down and said quietly,

"I have to go meet Demyx." And left Axel there on the balcony. I kept my head down until I turned the corner. I looked up and was glad no one was in this hallway. I broke out into a run all the way to my room. I flung the door open and ran in. I closed the door softly. And walked over to my window. I sat down on the edge of the window and pressed my forehead against the glass. I could see the balcony two floors down and Axel was just now coming back inside. I knew that I hadn't run up any stairs, but then again this castle was weird.

I never heard my door open or close. The lamp next to my bed was turned on and I looked to see who it was. Marluxia straightened up and held something up. It was my sword.

"You left this in the training room earlier Roxanne."

"Just lay it on my bed Marluxia," I said looking at the floor. Marluxia moved over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Axel is just in one of his moods again. Don't let it affect you."

"I've never been so ready to kill anyone before I came here. Because of Axel, a different side of me I never knew I had is surfacing. And it scares me," I said softly. Marluxia wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly way.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I gave a small smile, even though he couldn't see it, and hugged him back. Marluxia let go of me and I let go of him.

"Why are you soaked missy?" he asked while trying to give me a stern look without laughing. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I was outside on one of the balconies in the rain, dad," I said teasingly to him. Marluxia started laughing.

"Don't give me lip. Change before you get sick." I began laughing to and got off the windowsill and placed my hands on my hips.

"You can't make me move from this spot." Marluxia rolled his eyes and said,

"I'll come back in ten minutes and you had better of changed." He walked to my door and opened it. Before he shut the door, he said,

"Kids these days."

"I AM NOT A KID!" I yelled at him as the door shut. I heard his footsteps fading as he walked down the hallway and I could have sworn I heard him laughing. I sighed and walked over to the closet.

"All that's in here is cloaks and boots! No shirts or pants!" I exclaimed to myself. I pulled out a cloak and a pair of boots and threw them on the bed. I went over to the white dresser near the window and opened the drawers. In the top drawer were black gloves. I grabbed a pair and tossed the over on the bed. The next drawer was empty, as was the third one too. In the fourth drawer I found one black shirt and threw it on the bed too. In the last drawer I found a pair of black shorts.

"I thought that their uniform was black pants, not shorts." I closed the drawer and went over to the bed. I took off my wet clothes and put the dry ones on. I saw that I had my own bathroom and went in there. I looked in every drawer and the two cabinets in there and there was not a single hair dryer. I walked out of the bathroom. At that time there was a knock on my door. I went over and opened the door a crack. It was Demyx.

I opened the door all the way and asked,

"Yes Demyx?" He held out two things. One was my jar of water, and two was a journal. I took both from him.

"I was asked to give you the journal. We all have one, but most of us have stopped righting in them. And I found that in my room."

"Thanks Demyx. I was wondering when I would get this back from him," I said motioning to the jar. I walked over to the table that was across from my bed and sat the items down.

"Why do you have water in a jar Roxanne?" Demyx asked.

"This isn't normal water Demyx. It comes from a hidden lake that I found in the woods outside my town." Then it hit me. I spun on my heel and face Demyx.

"That day when Lea disappeared and I went to the lake. That was you and Axel fighting those heartless!" Demyx nodded.

"I joined the right after he did. I think we were sent to that lake to prove ourselves." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." Demyx smiled and left. A minute after he left, Marluxia came in.

"You moved form that spot and changed. Good girl."

"Don't you start acting like I'm a dog Marluxia." He laughed.

"I won't." My stomach growled and we both started laughing.

"I'll cook you something if you'd like," he said.

"Sure." I followed him to the kitchen and there was no one in there. I sat at the table and Marluxia began cooking.

A few minutes later, Marluxia sat a bowl of ramen in front of me. I nodded a thank you as he sat down next to me. He handed me chopsticks and I took them and began eating the ramen. I ate some of the ramen and put the chopsticks down.

"What's wrong? Is it too hot?" asked Marluxia.

"It's fine Marluxia. I just have this feeling that no one here is really 'human'."

"Well, no. No one here is completely human." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"None of us here have hearts any more. Didn't Axel tell you anything in today's training?"

"All he said was to pick my weapon carefully and that was it," I answered. Marluxia sighed and shook his head. Marluxia snapped his fingers and a small heartless appeared in the middle of the table.

"When a heart is consumed by the darkness, it separates from the body and becomes what we call a heartless. They have no reason and attack humans to steal their souls." I let that information sink in before nodding.

"I remember the day after Lea disappeared, I was hurt and went to the lake and dove in it. I came up and the whole lake was surrounded by probably thousands of them," I said. I could sort of read Marluxia's expression. It was some where between odd or he was going to tell the Superior.

"Continue," I said.

"But when a human with a strong heart becomes a heartless, the body is left behind and develops a will and acts on its own," Marluxia said snapping his fingers and the little heartless disappeared and across from us appeared a weird white creature. It's hands, if you could call them that, looked almost like they were joined together forming what could almost be a blade like hand. And its teeth reminded me of a jacket's zipper. On it's head was the full symbol for the Nobodies.

"These are Nobodies. Well, Lesser Nobodies to be exact. We are a more intellect form of them. We look, act, and sound like humans. We have no emotions, but most of us act like we do anyway."

"Oh," I said looking down. I could see Marluxia looking at me out of the corner of my eyes.

"That's not what is really bothering you though is it?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

"When I was first here and was cooking, when Axel and I got into that fight."

"Yes?"

"He said he hated me. Then on the balcony he said that he didn't hate me, but that he loved me. But as you just told me, most of you 'act' like you have emotions when you don't. So is it impossible for a Nobody to truly say that they hate and love someone and actually mean it with feeling?" I asked. Marluxia sat there quietly thinking about my question.

"I guess. I'm not a hundred percent sure Roxanne. Zexion might be able to answer your question better than I can," said Marluxia. I picked up the chopsticks and nodded an agreement.

"True. He might be able to," I said stealing some of Marluxia's ramen.

"Hey! Don't eat mine, eat yours!" I giggled feeling a little better. I swallowed what was in my mouth and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mines cold," I whined.

"So?"

"So, yours is still warm. Mine's cold," I pouted. Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"Then heat it back up in the microwave." _Marluxia has no idea that when I used to the microwave for the first time at my foster parent's, I had put the hot dog in for too long and it exploded. My foster dad was pissed and slapped me about ten times. I haven't used a microwave since then. But these are some things I'll never say out loud._

"It'll be fine," I said looking at it. He raised an eyebrow in question to me. I ignored the look and ate the ramen. It wasn't really cold… completely. We finished at the same time and Marluxia took my bowl and chopsticks from me.

"I'm about to go to train some, would you like to come with me and you can get in some more training?" Marluxia asked. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Sure. I'll meet you there. Let me go get my sword."


	8. Bad Apple Part I

I just realized after I uploaded this that i was still working on part two. Or I think I finished it but forgot to put it on my flashdrive.

* * *

Chapter 8 Part 1

"…_I can't even see the heart that's leaving me, didn't you know? …" –Bad Apple, Touhou (English Lyrics)_

I walked into my room and ran over to my bed. I picked up the sword. I turned around and jumped. Standing in my doorway was a young boy with oddly spiked blonde hair. His arms were folded across his chest.

"C-can I help you?" I asked a little shaken from being scared by a sudden appearance.

"Where are you heading?" he asked. I walked towards him, not because I wanted to, but because he was blocking my door and I was going to push him out of my way.

"And why should it matter to you? Are you stalking me for Axel?" I asked bitterly.

"No, I'm not stalking you for my friend."

"Then move so I can be on my way. Before I make you move," I growled tightening the grip on my sword's handle. He saw that and smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Move. Now." He waved it off and left. I stood there pissed, before I stormed out of my room, slamming my door shut behind me. I walked all the way to the training room and stopped in the doorway. I saw Marluxia talking with the boy who just left my room. _The nerve of that boy!_ I turned on my heel to leave and ran into Axel. _Great._

"Are you not going to stay and train some more Roxanne?" asked Marluxia looking over this way. Axel was blocking my path and I wanted to teach that little brat next to Marluxia a lesson. I turned back around towards Marluxia.

"I thought I forgot something, but then I realized that I didn't."

"Well I'm sparing with Axel. So you'll have to spare with Roxas here," Marluxia said. On the outside I smiled sweetly and on the inside I growled. I moved over to one side of the room and Roxas followed me. _Let's see if you mess with me after this. _I turned to him and got ready. In a flash of black and light, two weapons appeared in his hands. Roxas smirked and motioned for me to attack first. I ran at him. Dragging my sword along the ground by my right side. I got right up on him and swung the sword up. He jumped back after being hit and his face showed he was in pain. The bloody scar that I had left started at his left hip and went all the way to his right shoulder. I smirked.

"That's for pissing me off, Roxas." Roxas came at me and I blocked his barrage attack. I dropped down into a squatting position and spun with my right leg stretched out. My foot hit the back of his knee and he fell. I jumped up and back some. I saw Axel and Marluxia out of the corner of my eye. They weren't fighting each other. They were watching me and Roxas fight.

I shifted my eyes back to Roxas and he was running at me dragging his weapons on the ground. With sparks flying up behind them. Roxas was a few inches away and swung upwards at me. I blocked both swings in one move. I grinned wickedly and jumped up and over him. Before he could even have a chance to turn around, I had brought my sword down twice across his back making an X shaped pattern on his back. I landed a really strong sidekick in the middle of his new wound. He started falling and I was in front of him quickly. Before Roxas could hit the ground, his chin met my left foot and was sent backwards rolling on the ground. I stood up straighter and rested the sword on my right shoulder. Roxas was struggling to get up.

"If I were you, I'd stay on the ground."

"This fight isn't over!" Yelled Roxas. He was most likely mad as hell that a girl just kicked his ass. Axel walked up to him and put on of his arms around Roxas' waist and put Roxas' right arm behind his neck.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," Axel said taking Roxas, who was cussing up a storm, into a corridor and disappeared.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Marluxia surprised. I shrugged.

"I always knew how to fight, but I chose to act like a weak, defenseless girl in that town."

"You seem to be much more of a schemer than our Cloaked Schemer."

"Who?" I asked. Marluxia ran his hand through his hair and laughed.

"Guess I forgot that you don't really know us by the nicknames we've been giving. The Cloaked Schemer is Zexion."

"Oh. Well, I probably am." I began walking towards the door to leave to try and find a door that led to the city.

"Where are you heading?" asked Marluxia.

"For a walk by myself," I said leaving. It took all of ten minutes to find the main entrance. I looked around to make sure no one was around before slipping outside. Once I was outside, I took a deep breath of the crisp night air. I started walking towards the city to explore. When I was far enough away from the castle, I took my cloak off. I didn't want to wear it. I didn't want to feel like I was a part of them. The cold air hit my skin and I shivered violently, but I just kept walking. I eventually came to a stop in front of a building with several lit build boards on it. I heard a warping sound behind me and turned around. Axel stepped out of a corridor and in front of me. I tightened my grip on my sword.

"Roxie, what are you going to do?" I stepped back some into a fight stance. The hilt of my sword gripped in both hands, ready to attack if needed.

"Stop acting like you're 'afraid' to hurt my feelings!" Axel scoffed and summoned his chakrams.

"Just come back to the castle."

"I'm not going back right now. And if you want me back there, fight me." Axel took a deep breath and said,

"If you must." He ran forward and threw a chakram at me. I deflected it easily. I swung my sword my at him and it caught him in the left shoulder. He swung both chakrams and I jumped back holding my right side. I felt the blood slowly oozing in between my fingers and I hissed at him through my teeth. Axel threw two fiery chakrams at me and I dodged them when they first came towards me. But my mind was so distracted, I was cut on my left thigh and again on my right side. _Damn him! _

"I really don't want to fight you Roxanne." I ran at him and swung my sword madly.

"Bull! You've always wanted to fight me to make yourself feel like you were stronger then me!" I yelled. Axel sidestepped me and I fell forward when I missed. He grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it from my grip. I looked up at him and I didn't see Axel standing there holding my sword; instead, I saw someone else.

"What happened to you Larne?"

"I – I don't know."

"What happened to the girl who came to me to be a student? Is she gone?"

"T-Teacher?" He nodded at me.

"Did you not come to me for help when you had lost your heart?"

"Y-yes. B-but I found my heart again and changed my name," I stuttered.

"And now you're fighting the one person you never wanted a fight with, aren't you?" I nodded.

"Please Teacher, help me."

"If you want to win, you would have to lose your heart to the darkness and become what you tried to run away from," he said.

"There's no chance I would come back a second time!" I exclaimed.

"Your heart is stronger than anyone's I've ever met Larne."

"But you know the power that I held was dangerous. I don't know if I can handle that power at all."

He walked closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you can. Because you are a special Nobody." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean a 'special Nobody'?" I asked.

"You never lost your heart on accident. You were meant to lose it. You're a Nobody Princess."

"Why can't I remember that I am then?"

"Your powers are stopping you from remembering the past. When you lose your heart again, you will remember more." He positioned my own sword over my heart and drove it through my chest. I closed my eyes and slipped away into the darkness.


	9. Bad Apple Part II

Chapter 8 Part 2

"…_I still know nothing about you, about me, about anything. If I can open my heavy eyelids, if I break everything, turn black!" –Bad Apple, Touhou (English Lyrics)_

_Is this what it was like the first time I lost my heart? So peaceful? Quiet? _I was floating in the darkness, calm as could be. Not afraid. I smiled softly. But I knew if I opened my eyelids, the darkness around me would break apart and back into the scene of reality. And I didn't want that.

Axel's P.O.V.

After I took Roxanne's sword out of her hand, she and the sword disappeared.

"Roxanne!" I yelled. I had no idea what just happened or where she went. I did know that if something bad happened to her, Xemnas would have my ass for it. I stood there for about six minutes hoping that she would reappear unhurt. When she reappeared on the ground in front of me, her sword was through her chest.

"ROXANNE!" I screamed dropping to my knees next to her. I checked for a pulse, but she didn't have one. I scooped her up in my arms and managed to open a corridor to the castle. I ran into the corridor and out the other side into the infirmary where Vexen was still treating Roxas. Roxas looked over and gasped. Vexen turned to look and dropped what was in his hands.

"What the hell did you do to her Axel!" Vexen yelled at me.

I placed her on the closet bed to me.

"I-I didn't do it. She disappeared and reappeared like this," I sobbed. "Why didn't you just grab her and bring her back to the castle like you were told to do Number Eight?" asked Xemnas appearing in the doorway.

"She sensed me coming up to her and wanted to fight me before she came back here. I was going easy on her as not to hurt her Superior. I honestly have no clue what happened when she disappeared from sight."

Xemnas looked from me to Roxanne to Roxas to Vexen.

"Thirteen, I believe your finished here." Roxas nodded and warped out of the room quickly.

"Vexen you know what to do and Number Eight, I have nothing more to say to your stupidity." With that Xemnas left. I went and sat in a chair across from her bed and Vexen started doing what ever he needed to do to try and make sure Roxanne wouldn't fade away and become a heartless. I fell asleep shortly after Vexen started working.

"Axel?" I heard my name and woke up. Demyx was standing in front of me, looking worried. He was always saying that we still had hearts and I believed him sometimes. And today was one of those days.

"What Demyx?"

"Roxas said that you haven't moved from that spot for seven hours. You've got to be hungry." In truth, I was hungry. But I didn't want to leave Roxanne in the room by herself.

"No, I'm not hungry. I would have slept seven more hours if you hadn't woken me up."

"Ok then. I'll just leave." Demyx warped away before I could even ask him to bring me a Dr. Pepper. I got up and walked over to the left side of the bed I had placed Roxanne on. I took off my gloves, putting them in my pants pocket, and held her left hand. With my other hand I grabbed the chair that was next to the bed and pulled it closer to me, sitting down in it.

"Roxanne, please open your eyes up. Please," I said softly.

Back to Roxanne's P.O.V.

"Roxanne." _Someone's calling out to me, but who? I can barely hear their voice. Is it Demyx? Marluxia? Axel? Who?_

"Roxanne, please open your eyes up. I don't want to lose you." A room started to appear in my mind and I saw I was lying in a bed. Axel was holding my hand and his head was down, but you could tell he was crying. _Nobodies aren't suppose to feel emotions. Are some of the Nobodies exceptions? I don't know anything about myself, about anything to do with who I am. If I open my eyes will I eventually find the truth? _

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the room.

"Axel?" He looked at me when I said his name.

"Roxanne! I'm so glad you're alive!" he exclaimed.

"I wouldn't use the term alive. I'd say more of a Nobody, again."

"What do you mean by again?" Axel asked. I turned my head away from him and stared at a random spot on the wall.

"Let's just say some things are better left unsaid. Especially the my past."

"Roxanne, what is it your scared of?"

"Even though I'm a Nobody, I still 'feel' like I am a Somebody. I'm… a special type of Nobody, Axel."

"Special? What kind of special? You can 'feel' like Roxas?"

"I'm different from him. But yes I can fell emotions like him, just stronger. You know of the Seven Princesses of Heart, right?" I asked.

"Yes. But what does that have to do with this?"

"There are two other Princesses. But they aren't of Heart like Kairi."

"Oh?"

"There's a Twilight Princess. One who can control the power of light and dark. I don't know who the Twilight Princess is thought"

"You mean short of like the Keyblade Master's friend?"

"Yes. Then there's the last one. One who can only control darkness. The Nobody Princess. This Princess has more power than the Organization combined. But I do know who the Nobody Princess is."

"Who?" asked Axel. I turned my head back to axel and looked him in the eye.

"I will not tell you. If Xemnas knew who it was, he would use her for his own gain. She is basically a walking weapon." Axel nodded and my stomach growled. That caused Axel to laugh some. He let go off my hand, finally, and stood up.

"I'll get some food," he said leaving the room. _I can't tell anyone here that I'm the Nobody Princess. If I do, who knows what Xemnas would use me for. He would easily manipulate me like puppet to destroy the Keyblade Bearer or traitors in the castle. _

"You're not dead." I looked over to the doorway and saw Marluxia standing there.

"Now why would I be dead?" Marluxia smirked and came over.

"Well, you had your sword through your chest when Axel first got back."

"Help me sit up." Marluxia helped me up and I leaned against the wall.

"This just makes me special, Marluxia." We sat there quiet for the longest time.

"What's your nickname? The one you where given?" I asked suddenly.

"It's the Graceful Assassin. If you do become part of the Organization what do you think yours would be?" I sat silent while I thought about that.

"It would be the Deadly Fairy," I said smirking.

"With the way you were fighting against Roxas, I'd say that would suit you perfectly."

"What would suit her perfectly Marluxia?" asked Axel coming back into the room with a tray of food.

"The nickname she choose." _Neither of them know that that was what my nickname was the first time I was a Nobody. And it will still be that too. _

"Can I have the food now or are you just going to stand there with it?" I asked. Axel came over and gave me the food and sat back down in his chair, glaring at Marluxia. _This is going to be a long night._


	10. Crushcrushcrush

Chapter 9

"…_If you want to play it like a game, Well come one, come on, let's play. Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending, than have to forget about you for one whole minute…" –Crushcrushcrush, Paramore_

_I can't believe that just days after I'm healed completely, that Xemnas would send me to Castle Oblivion! Why can't Axel eliminate the damned traitors? Why do I have to get closer to Marluxia?_

"Ugh! None of it makes any sense!" I said exasperated.

"Of course none of it makes sense," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the Flurry of Dancing Flames in my doorway. I folded my arms across my chest and frowned at him.

"What do you want Axel?" I asked icily. Axel didn't move or say anything at first. I went to repeat the question but he stopped me.

"Roxanne, I honestly think that it would be best if you stayed here in The World That Never Was with Roxas."

"Ha! Like I'll do that Axel. If I don't go, who the hell is going to keep all you men on your feet? Vexen sure as hell won't. So there is nothing you can say _or _do that will keep me here," I said turning back to my suitcase that I was trying to close before we had to leave out for the other castle. I heard movement behind me and I knew that Axel was walking over to me with out even having to turn around. What I never expected was for him to wrap his arms around me in a hug.

"You're absolutely sure that there's _nothing_ I can do?" he asked; his warm breathe on my ear. Just by him asking it that way, made me blush.

"Yes. I'm sure," I answered steadily. I didn't want to give away how I really felt when he did this. _God Axel. Why do you torment me like this? You know that I probably won't love you back like I use to. So why do it?_ I gasped a little when I felt him kiss my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. I never knew what it was about him that made me feel this way. I twisted out of his grip.

"Axel, I'm sure you have more packing to do, so go finish packing." Axel looked at me. He looked… sad? Axel disappeared into a corridor and I felt bad.

_Damn it! _I thought punching the suitcase in anger. _I guess it's better if I push you away from me. Then maybe you won't get hurt. _I snapped out of my thoughts as Marluxia came into my room.

"Yes Marluxia?" I asked acting like I wasn't pissed about something.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are Roxanne?" I smirked at him. I knew he wanted something.

"Flattery gets you know where. What is it you really want from me?"

"You are sharper than I thought," Marluxia said walking past me to my window. My gaze followed him. I watched him as he moved, already suspicious of the pink haired Nobody.

"I want your help in over throwing Xemnas," he said a cold, yet playfully evil gleam, in his eyes.

I titled my head to the side.

"And by me helping you, I get what in return Graceful Assassin?" I asked an equally evil grin on my face.

"The chance to leave the Organization for good or help me take over the worlds once Xemnas is gone." I folded my arms over my chest and pondered my next move. _I know Superior told me to get as close as possible to Marluxia and find out what he was planning, but I think that I might just side with Marluxia. Or not._

"I'm in. What's our plan?" _I know this move will have a lot of the other members considering me a traitor, but screw what they think. As Luxord did say during one meeting, "Life is just a game to be played. Know who you're playing for and against." That's exactly what I'm doing here. No harm in a little fun._

"We'll use Naminé to erase and change around Sora's memories and make him our puppet. Together with Sora and Naminé, we will over throw the Organization." I smiled at Marluxia.

"I think that's an excellent plan Marluxia. But I'm sure we could convince Axel to join up somehow," I said.

"You're right. I'll be heading to Castle Oblivion now. I believe you and the others are coming shortly after," he said leaving. I grabbed my suitcase and laughed. _If only you knew that I'm just going to kill you off when I feel that this has gone one long enough._

"AXEL!" I screeched. I had just opened my bedroom door in Castle Oblivion to throw my suitcase on the bed and go get something to eat from the kitchen, but a bucket of extremely hot water had spilled on my head when I opened the door. I threw the suitcase in the room, slammed the door shut, and stormed off to find the damned red head. I ultimately found Axel in Marluxia's garden trying to burn one of the plants when I grabbed the back off his cloak and dragged him to a private room that was on this floor.

I held the bucket up for him to see and he started laughing.

"You think this is funny!" I yelled at him.

"Yes I do. And by the looks of it, you need to lighten up some." I felt my right eye twitch.

"Your telling me to lighten up?" I asked bitterly.

"Yes." I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes.

"Axel, we each have a reason that we're here and I don't have time to lighten up. Not with what I have to get done. So you need to get yourself together and stop acting like a child!" I yelled.

The door to the room opened and I turned to see Marluxia.

"Good. Both of you are in the same place. That saves me time on tracking both of you down."

"What is it?" asked Axel. I could practically hear the hatred in his voice.

"Sora is on his way here now so be ready," said Marluxia. We both nodded and before I left through a corridor, I threw the bucket at Axel's head.

I reappeared in Naminé's room and sauntered on over to her.

"Be ready little one. Sora's almost here," I said to the blonde haired witch. She nodded and I left to go hide in the entrance area to watch Marluxia and Sora.

I had superb timing in getting in my hiding spot, in the shadows up above where I knew I wouldn't be spotted, when the castle's main door opened up and in came Sora and his two friends. Donald Duck and Goofy. They walked to about the second pillar in the room before any of them said anything.

"Hey, ya think its okay to barge in?" asked Goofy.

"But we gotta do it. If we're gonna find the King," said Donald. _I so badly want to shot that duck. His voice is so damned annoying._

"The King? King Mickey's here?" _No. Your stupid King isn't here you damned dog. But thank you for falling into our trap so easily. _

"Something just told me he'd be hear. Okay?" _It hasn't even been five minutes I wish you'd shut up duck._

"Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinking the same thing," Goofy said.

"Seriously? Me too. One look at this castle and I just knew our very best friends, they're here," said Sora. _Now I see why Roxas wasn't allowed on this assignment. _

"Guess great minds think alike," said Goofy.

"Wait. Hey. Hold on. It can't be just a coincidence," a little cricket like bug said popping up on Sora's shoulder.

"Oh no Jiminy. You don't mean that." _Okay, now I'm just going to ignore them until Marluxia appears. _A few minutes later I tuned back into their conversation when I heard Goofy yell,

"Sora!" Standing in front of the closing door was Marluxia, his hood up.

"He always know how to make an entrance," I mumbled silently. I knew that I didn't need to be in here anymore so warped away to the other room to wait for Sora and company to get there and watch the fight between them and Marluxia.

"Ah, this is the life of a little traitor I guess. Spying on one person, reporting to another," I said to myself. I never heard Axel come up behind me where I was hiding and slightly jumped when I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I spun around and glared at him.

"Axel! You idiot!" I yelled. All he did was smirk at me. I so badly wanted to punch him right there, but I didn't.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"To watch Sora." I gave him a look that said 'And-what-else-are-you-planning?'.

"Fine and maybe fight him too," Axel said giving in to the look I was giving him.

"Oh? Now that I'll have to see," I said smirking. Axel put one finger to his lips when Marluxia appeared down below and the doors began to open. Sora, Donald (I will kill that duck), and Goofy ran out and stopped in front of Marluxia.

"Well Sora, did you enjoy meeting your memories?"

"Yeah. It was good to see everyone. But what do you really want from me?" Sora asked Marluxia. In a way I felt sorry for the boy. He had no clue what Marluxia was planning for him and I did.

"What do you have to give?" Marluxia said stepping closer to Sora. He summoned the Kingdom Key and got ready to fight. So did Donald and Goofy. That's when Axel disappeared from behind me and behind Marluxia. _Idiot. _

"He-llo." Axel appearing seemed to make Sora a little madder.

"What do you want?" asked Marluxia.

"No hogging the hero," Axel answered. Marluxia turned towards Axel and threw a card at him. Axel caught it and an almost evil smile played across his face. As Marluxia started to warp away, he asked,

"Then perhaps you'd like to test him?"

"Perhaps I would." I sighed, already bored.

Axel looked at Sora and had one hand on his hip.

"My show now Keyblade Master." _Why does he have to be such an idiot at any given moment? _

"Who am I? Oh, my names Axel. Got it Memorized?" He tapped the side of his head when he said that last part.

"Uh… sure," Sora said a little confused. I would be to if my enemy just said his name in a weird sentence too.

"Good. You're a quick learner. So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better…" Axel moved his arms up over his head before extending them out to his sides with his head down. Axel summoned his chakrams and looked back up at Sora, "Don't you go off and die on me now." And this is when I choose to leave. I didn't care if he fought Sora. I figured it was his own experiment he was doing to see how similar Sora and Roxas were. I reappeared in my room and sat at my desk and pulled out a journal and began to write in it. _I hope Axel is okay._


	11. All Around Me

Chapter 10

"…_My hands float up above me and you whisper you love me. And I began to fade into our secret place…" – All Around Me, Flyleaf_

"Roxie?" I heard in my ear. I waved my hand at the voice to swat it away.

"Roxie?" I heard again. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I had fallen asleep while writing in the journal.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Maybe you should lay down in your bed Roxanne." I yawned and opened my eyes and saw Axel.

"I'm fine. I just didn't realize that I had fallen asleep while writing," I said standing up and stretching, my back to Axel. Axel wrapped his arms around my stomach and whispered in my ear,

"Roxie, I love you." I closed my eyes. _Axel, I…_

"…I can't love you," I finished out loud. Axel let go of me and I didn't need to turn around to see the hurt on his face.

"Roxie."

"Axel, what we were in the past is the past. This is the present and we're both very different from then. Just move on," I said flatly. Axel didn't make a sound and this time I turned around.

"What are you saying? We can still make it work between us like we did then," Axel said a hint of sadness in his voice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"No. Axel get this through your head. We are no more. Now leave before I force you to leave," I said grabbing my sword off the bed and pointing it at him. Axel didn't dare say another word and left. I lied down on the bed and put an arm over my face. _I'm sorry Axel, but I can't let you be a part of what I am. If you knew, I know you'd tell Xemnas that I'm the Nobody Princess. And I can't let Xemnas use my powers for his own gain. _

Soon I fell a sleep lying down on my stomach and into another dream.

I found myself by the Crystal Lake. Slowly I walked to the edge of the lake and looked down at the water. I saw my reflection until I poked the water. When the water stilled, I saw Axel's reflection staring back at me. I looked behind me, but he wasn't there. I looked back at the water and his reflection was still there. I began to shake. Scared that I was seeing his reflection and not mine. I reached out to touch the water and a gloved hand shot out of the water and grabbed me.

"Let go!" I yelled trying to pull my arm out of the gloved hand. But my effort wasn't working. I pulled harder and this time the person the hand was attached to came up out of the water.

I froze in fear. It was Xemnas! But I had seen Axel's reflection not his.

"Let me go Xemnas!" I yelled again pulling against him. Xemnas smirked and yanked me towards him. I ended up being wrapped in his arms. He used his free hand that wasn't gripping my arm to tuck my hair behind my ear. Then, because I'm shorter than him, he bent down with his cold lips against my ear and whispered,

"I know that you're the Nobody Princess. And there's nothing your little Axel can do to stop me from having you." I felt tears roll down my face.

"H-how do you k-know?" I feebly asked.

"I just do." I felt Xemnas kiss my neck and I whimpered.

"ROXANNE!" _That's Axel's voice. Is he in my dream or in my room? _

I opened my eyes to see that Axel was sitting on my bed next to me shaking me by the shoulders.

"Axel?" He stopped shaking me and let go.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked flatly.

"I could hear you yelling let go from my room. So I came in here and saw that you were asleep and saying let go in your sleep. When I came over closer I noticed that you were crying and that's when I started shaking you to wake you up."

"Oh."

"That had to have been some nightmare for you to do this Roxanne," Axel said. I nodded and looked down. Axel sighed and said,

"You also yelled 'Let me go Xemnas!' in your sleep. What were you dreaming?" I didn't look up at him.

"Xemnas knows what I am," I said softly.

"Which is?"

"The Nobody Princess. And he said that there's nothing you could do to stop him from having me," I said still not looking up.

"You're the Nobody Princess?" Axel asked, surprise in his voice. I nodded. I didn't want to look up.

"I never realized that you were," he said.

"I never told anyone. And if you tell Xemnas, he'll try and absorb all my power to reach his goal," I said quietly. Axel put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up towards his.

"Now why would I tell him that if it would hurt you, Roxie?" I looked at him, not sure how to answer that. Axel smirked slightly but it was gone before I could really notice that he had done it. Slowly, Axel leaned towards me and I could feel the blush that was on my face. He was right about to kiss me when I put a finger on his mouth.

"I told you I couldn't love you earlier. So why would you still try to kiss me?"

"Because I know you said that to push me away so I wouldn't find out what you are and supposedly tell Mansex about you," he answered. _Axel's right about that. I did say it to push him away, but he's so fucking stubborn that he won't leave. _Before I could say anything to that, he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel him smirk. He nipped at my lower lip and I gasped slightly and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth before it clashed with my tongue. I moaned into the kiss as Axel pushed me down slowly. I felt his hands move along my sides and I jerked a little. When I did that, I came back to my senses and pushed Axel away from me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We need to stop before it gets out of hand Axel," I said slightly out of breath. Axel just smirked at me.

"Maybe I want to go that far." I was about to object when he captured my mouth again. my mind going blank again and I fade into a secret place.


End file.
